1. Field
Embodiments relate to a laser irradiation apparatus and a method of manufacturing a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices have expanded to include portable thin flat panel display devices. Among flat panel display devices, electroluminescent display devices, which are self-emitting display devices, may have advantages, e.g., a wide viewing angle, a good contrast, and a rapid response speed. Thus, such display devices have been spotlighted as next generation display devices. In particular, organic light-emitting display devices including a light-emitting layer formed of an organic material may exhibit better, e.g., brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics than inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses and may provide multicolored images.
In general, an organic light emitting display device may include a first electrode, a second electrode, and one or more organic layers that include a light emitting layer. Such organic layers may be interposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The first electrode may be disposed on a substrate and may act as an anode. The one or more organic layers may be disposed on the first electrode. The second electrode facing the first electrode may act as a cathode emitting electrons and may be disposed on the one or more organic layers.
Because the first electrode and the second electrode may be susceptible to oxidation and exfoliation if ambient moisture or oxygen is introduced into the organic light emitting display apparatus, life span of the organic light emitting display apparatus may be shortened, luminous efficiency may be reduced, and quality of color reproduction may deteriorate. Accordingly, when an organic light emitting display apparatus is manufactured, a sealing process for preventing external moisture from penetrating into the organic light emitting display apparatus may typically be performed. The sealing process may involve laminating a film formed of an organic polymer, e.g., polyethylene terephthalate (PET), onto the second electrode. Alternatively, the sealing process may involve forming a cover or a cap formed of a metal or glass including a humectant, filling nitrogen into an inner space formed by the cover or the cap, and encapsulating the cover or the cap with a sealant, e.g., epoxy.